1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of washing machines and, more particularly, to a plastic washing machine basket along with a method and apparatus for making the same.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Washing machine baskets are generally formed from metal and include spaced holes in both a base wall and an annular sidewall thereof. In accordance with the prior art, normally these holes are perforated subsequent or prior to shaping the metal basket. This multi-step manufacturing method is costly and time consuming.
It has also heretofore been proposed to form a washing machine basket from a plastic material. Attempts have been made to mold such plastic washing machine baskets in an apparatus which would simultaneously form the desired apertures in the base wall and annular sidewall of the basket. However, such attempts have proved unsuccessful and have resulted in plastic baskets having numerous knit lines formed on the inner surface of the basket. Knit lines cause reduced structural integrity and visually indicate defects. Alternatively, it has also been proposed to mold a plastic washing machine basket as a unitary structure and then perforate the holes during a subsequent manufacturing step. This method leaves burrs and sharp edges that would result in damage to garments washed in the basket. Again, this need for multiple manufacturing steps is undesirable and results in increased manufacturing costs.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a method and apparatus for molding a plastic washing machine basket with holes in the base wall and annular sidewall thereof, without forming undesirable knit lines, in a single manufacturing step.